Chico de las encomiendas
by NatLB
Summary: Sam no entiende porque su hermano sigue comprando por internet, no se siente capaz de cuestionarle aquello, pero una tarde entera la razón. Una razón de increíbles ojos azules. (Arreglado el problema de HTML)


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a su creador excepto la trama, que es cosa mía y blabla con tanto disclaimer en las historias.

Gracias a quienes me avisaron que no se leia xD ... npt que paso...

A leer!

* * *

Sam, si bien siempre ha estado apoyando a su hermano, intentando comprenderlo y cuando el mayor lo permite, ser su consejero... ahora en verdad no lo entiende.

¿Por qué le dio por comprar cosas en línea?

Recapitulando, la primera vez fue porque necesitaba una pieza del impala y Bobby no tenía repuesto en su deshuesadero. Charlie, amablemente le comento de una página en donde por encomienda te traían el producto de donde fuese y además lo hacían llegar a la puerta de la casa. Demasiado para ser verdad, pero cuando llegó en respuesta antes de lo esperado, cabe decir que en perfecto estado, su hermano empezó a constantemente encargar cosas.

En un principio eran piezas para el auto, algún adorno para el espejo retrovisor. Luego empezó a comprar ropa, alguna polera, los regalos de cumpleaños, un celular nuevo y un peluche. Para este momento Sam estaba que no se lo creía.

Apoyaba el trasfondo de un peluche de Stitch, por todo el tema de la familia que no es de sangre y el Ohana. Después de todo su familia eran Bobby y Ellen junto a Ash, Jo, Benny, Charlie y Kevin.

Pero ahora su hermano con suerte se dirigía al supermercado a comprar y eso sería todo, cualquier otra cosa la encargaba por encomienda. Sam no se sentía con el derecho de criticar, su hermano tenía dos trabajos y además ganaba propinas en un restaurante. El primer sueldo era para pagar su carrera, al fin podría estudiar para ser abogado, el segundo para todos los gastos de la casa, incluyendo comida; y se quedaba con las propinas para cubrir sus propios caprichos.

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dean?- según recuerda su hermano no esperaba visitas.

-Ocupado, ¿puedes abrir tú?

Respiro profundo para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez que la abrió se encontró con una caja al nivel de su rostro.

-Hola, Dean- la voz no se le hacía conocida para nada. Era demasiado grave para ser alguno de sus amigos ¿y qué diablos hacía con una caja? -¿Dean?- la persona dejó la caja en el suelo y luego se alzó.

Sam le reconoció como el chico de las encomiendas. La primera vez Dean dijo que el chico tenía los ojos más azules que hubiera visto alguna vez, pensó que era una exageración pero en verdad sus ojos eran muy azules.

-¿Eres Sam?

Antes de poder responder se escucharon los pasos apresurados al interior y luego fue empujado por su hermano para quedar frente al moreno.

-¡Cass!... creí que llegarías más tarde. Estaba terminando de vestirme- el otro no respondió, simplemente señalo la caja. -¿Estás trabajando? P-pero dijiste que hoy... hoy no...

-Es lo que pediste- señaló la caja. -Como no trabajaba iban a mandar a mi compañero, pero le ofrecí ahorrarse el viaje- explicó de manera simple.

Sam, quien seguía a un costado de ellos, se quedó observando la interacción de ambos. Su hermano nunca tartamudeaba, esquivaba la mirada o se sonrojaba... ¿por qué ahora estaría haciendo aquello?, no es como si...

-Imagino que saldrás- su voz sacó de una especie de burbuja a los otros.

-Samy, sigues aquí... cierto- se estaba poniendo nervioso. -Pues... Cass, este es mi hermanito, que no lo parece- al decir hermanito colocó la mano al nivel de la cadera y luego la alzó hasta todo lo que daba. Una clara exageración de su crecimiento. -Samy- su hermano masculló entre dientes "te he dicho que me digas Sam". -Este es... Cass... quien, pues trae mis encomiendas.

-¿Saldrás o no?- ya se estaba aburriendo de que su hermano evitará el tema.

-Tenemos una cita- respondió Castiel, como si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa. "Hey, ¿Cómo estás? Murió mi abuelo. Bueno... ¿quieres ir por una cerveza?", quizás estaba exagerando pero la cara que puso su hermano fue muy graciosa.

-Así que una cita- movió las cejas de manera insinuante. -Entonces espero que lo disfruten... ¿por qué no vas a terminar de vestirte- señaló los pies de su hermano, estaba en calcetines. Este escapó con una disculpa. -¿Deseas pasar y esperarlo dentro?

Castiel asintió y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Una parte de Sam quiere preguntarle a Castiel, respecto de una posible relación con su hermano, de la cita; pero decidió dejarlo pasar para la próxima.

Después de todo acaba de entender porque su hermano seguía encargando cosas por internet. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia, esperando a que Dean regrese. Una vez que lo hizo tomó a Castiel del brazo y lo jalo a la puerta, quería marcharse para evitar que lo avergonzara, cosa que no planeaba hacer... por el momento.

-Nos vemos, Samy. No me esperes despierto- después de decir eso se dio cuenta de la implicación. Apuro aún más a Castiel.

-Nos vemos. Gabriel te manda saludos y lamenta cancelar hoy pero está trabajando- se despidió de Sam.

Dean se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Disfruten de su cita- dijo y les cerro en la cara, también puso el seguro, solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Dean a Castiel mientras bajaban por la escalera.

-Gabriel es mi compañero y se conoció con Sam en una página de citas. Hablándole de ti se dio cuenta que tu eres el Dean hermano de su alce.

-Ya hablaré con Samy.

Pero antes de salir del edificio, Castiel le acorralo contra la pared.

-No creo que tengas la cara o las piernas para decirle algo.

Dean enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Sabía que su pareja era alguien apasionado en la cama, pero no creía que en verdad lo iban a hacer en su primera cita, aunque llevaban tanto tiempo lanzándose indirectas, luego coqueteando descaradamente, que debía reconocer que quería hacer aquello.  
Castiel, por ciertos meses del año debía viajar continuamente, por lo que entre ambos compañeros bromeaban que pasaban más en el cielo que en la tierra, principal razón de que su cita fuera recién a un año y medio de conocerse, además de que a veces Gabriel traía sus pedidos.

Castiel se acercó al oído del rubio.

-Vamos a comer y luego a mi departamento. Tengo ganas de jugar con un gatito travieso.

Y nuevamente Dean no se reconocía, pero al parecer el moreno lograba sacar cosas de su persona que nadie más logró, ya que se mordió el labio y asintió, mientras nuevamente el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ya obtendría su venganza y le haría de todo a su pareja.

* * *

Es muy extraño que entre mi mente, demasiado activa, y un manga yaoi de Makoto (para que se hagan la idea "You perverted delivery boy") , salga esta historia corta.

Creo que necesito tomarme un descanso xD  
Primera incursión al fandom de SPN.


End file.
